License Plates of Interest
This page is dedicated to the NY license plates which make recurring appearances in a variety of episodes. The Prop Master for the show maintains a number of actual NY state licence plates that are not assigned and are considered to be "clear". Some plates have been seen in other television programs such as ABC's "Castle". Producers are tasked with checking with the DMV to make sure the plates they use on TV are not assigned at the time of filming due to privacy concerns. They have been known to digitally obscure or sometimes edit plates used a second or third time in an episode. This differs from California, which reserves all license plates beginning with the letter Q for television productions. One trick of the trade is to visit the NY state DMV website's vanity plate generator to see if a "random" number is available and then print out a plate using a laser printer, although this method is normally not used when a close up is required. Marked police and emergency vehicles are rented from the city as needed, however, the stars unmarked cars that reappear throughout the series are provided through product placement contracts with major auto companies. The NYFD ambulance (#52) seen in a variety of episodes is a decommissioned city vehicle owned by a prop company. The NYC Film Office posts notices in the area of the city where filming will be taking place. Any privately owned vehicles that are in this area are considered to have provided consent for their plates to be broadcast, although this is very rare. 920B-ET Assigned to the NYFD ambulance as seen in: * * * * AWQ-2538 *On Peter Yogorov's Mercedes SUV in *On Hector Alvarez's Dodge Ram pick-up in *On Matt Duggan's Honda in *On the armored car robber's getaway van in BNQ-1925 *On the stolen ATF car in *On the Honda Reese steals in *On Matakari's Chevrolet Tahoe in CTQ-4318 *On Jamie Hallen's wrecked car in *On Mark Snow"s CIA Chevrolet Tahoe in *On Carter's Ford Expedition in DQF-8093 *On Daniel's truck in *On the gunmen's Mercedes Benz in *On Foster's Cadillac in EOF-1609 *On Jimmy Calhoun's Cadillac in *On the gang's Ford LTD in EWQ-2147 *On Fusco's unmarked car throughout the first three seasons *On Scott Powell's Dodge pick-up in GHO-7561 *On Samuel Douglas' Range Rover in *On Hector Alvarez's Pontiac in *On Tyrell Evans' CIA Chevrolet Tahoe in *On Michael Cahill's Dodge Charger in GRB-123 *On the kidnapper's van in *On the armored car in GRQ-1325 *On the Jeep outside Junior's in *On Andrew Benton's Mercedes Benz in *On Monty's Cadillac Escalade in *On the Ford Explorer behind Reese while Graham Wyler's SUV burns in *On Kara Stanton's Buick in *On Patrick Simmons's GMC Yukon in *On the Toyota Corrolla parked behind the cab that explodes in *On the Escalade outside the diner in the opening of HQO-6874 *On Angela Markham's Range Rover in *On the kidnapper's Ford Expedition in *On one of the cars detected by Finch's license plate reader in *On Sameen Shaw's Honda in *On Alex's chauffeured Mercedes in *On Hersh's Tahoe in *On Aris' Town Car in *On Zachary's black Tahoe which he uses to stop the homeless man in JYU-O2L8 *On Andre Wilcox's Cadillac in *On L.O.S.'s Chevrolet Tahoe in KNQ-8633 *On the car Reese takes cover under in *On Reese's car in *On Reese's Acura in *On Reese's Cadillac in *On Reese's Chrysler in *On the Chrysler sedan that Reese and Shaw are watching Wainwright from in *On dead Otto's BMW in LXQ-2038 *On Finch's Lincoln Town Car in numerous episodes. *On the Ford Van that takes away Denton Weeks' body in *On the Mercedes S-class sedan that Reese and Shaw drove off the edge of the expressway in . *On the van that crashes into a parked car in the opening scene in . *On the BMW with which Reese saves Jack Salazar from being kidnapped in . *On Root's car in *On Collier's van in *On the Tahoe that Zachary used to kidnap Grace Hendricks in NUQ-1724 *On the Dodge truck that crashes into Gianni Moretti's car in *On one of the cars detected by Finch's license plate reader in *On the Scion that Henry Peck walks by in *On the Impala that the CIA van hits in *On Finch's Town Car in and OAF-4595 *On Reese's Geo in *On the HR cop's Honda in POH-9812 *On the kidnapper's Cadillac in *On the gold Honda Reese tries to steal in *On Hector Alvarez's Pontiac Trans Am in *On Reese's Pontiac in *On a Mercedes parked outside Peter Arndt's house in R2L-4728 *On Cap's town car in *On Finch's Lincoln Town Car in SQT-94J0 *On Trim's Cadillac Escadale in *On Gianni Moretti's gold Cadillac in *On Gianni Moretti, Jr.'s black Cadillac in *On the HR thug's Dodge in SRQ-2876 *On Carter's squad car in *On the station wagon Reese steals in *On Carter's Ford Expedition in SQR-5635 *On George Massey's Cadillac Escalade in *On the Cadillac Escalade of the drone pilot in *On the pickup Root steals in *On Patrick Simmons's Ford in *On the BWM with the suits hanging inside in SWU-63L7 *On Trim's grandmother's Town Car in *On the runaway minivan in TNF-0818 *On Scarface's Chevrolet in (Twitter Honourable Mention) VOQ-7041 *On Molina 's squad car in *On Womack' s Lincoln in WKO-3542 *On one of the cars detected by Finch's license plate reader in *On Sabrina Drake's car in *On Raymond Terney's squad car in *On Finch's Town Car in and *On the black Tahoe full of Decima gunmen that Root points out to Reese in , later seen again on the drawbridge during the exchange for Grace YKO-1989 *On Drost's BMW in *On the Audi in which Reese chauffeurs Zoe Morgan in *On Neil Vargas's town car in *On Scarface's Chevrolet Tahoe in ZET-36D (New Jersey) *On a Honda in the lot in *On a Nissan in the valet lane in Sightings in Other TV Shows *EWQ-2147 is seen in the Season 1 Finale of ABC's "Castle" on a Mercedes S500 *AWQ-2538 can be seen in episode 4x21 of ABC's "Castle", about 7 minutes in. *HQO-6874 is seen on Rick's Mercedes in episode 5x04 of ABC's "Castle" *NUQ-1724 is seen on Dolan's Escalade in episode 5x08 of ABC's "Castle" *LXQ-2038 is seen on the car that was used to "kill" Castle in ABC's "Castle" * GRQ-1325 appears on Joe (the dead son) Reagan's Camaro SS on Blue Bloodshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blue_Bloods_(TV_series) 1x07 * SRQ-2876 appears on the stalkers Escalade in the opening of Blue Bloods 1x08 * KNQ-8633 appears on Judge Fenton's Cadillac in Blue Bloods 1x10 * BNQ-1925 appears on the kidnapper's van in Blue Bloods 1x14 * KNQ-8633 appears on Danny Reagan's Jeep in Blue Bloods 1x18 * NUQ-1724 appears on the kidnappers Crown Victoria in Blue Bloods 1x18 * AWQ-2538 appears on the Dodge sedan when the kidnapped girl runs through traffic in Blue Bloods 1x22 * NUQ-1724 appears on the car Jackie uses to tail Campion in Blue Bloods 1x22 * KNQ-8633 appears on the red Chevy pick up Jackie rear ends in Blue Bloods 1x22 * SRQ-2876 appears on the kidnappers Jeep in Blue Bloods 1x22 * AWQ-2538 appears on Danny Reagan's personal Jeep in Blue Bloods 1x22 * BNQ-1925 appears on Buchannan's Ford Mustang in Blue Bloods 1x22 *SRQ-2876 and NUQ-1724 make an appearance in FOX's "The Following", in episodes 1x04 and 2x03, respectively. *BNQ-1925 appears on "Rabbit's" Town Car in episode 2x10 of Cinemax' "Banshee" *GRQ-1325 appears on Harvey Specter's chauffeured Lexus sedan throughout season 3 of "Suits". *SQR-5635 appears on the BMW of the CFO of the show "Office" Category:Trivia Category:Lists Category:Fandom